


Let me put on a show

by ab_apples



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, Marriage, Mistress, Please give it a try, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_apples/pseuds/ab_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy only wanted to be happy and to be loved. She never wanted to be a home-wrecker, but when she fell deeply in love and lust to a married man, she’ll do whatever it takes to keep him by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me put on a show

 

_“I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.”_

_― Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

 

Have you ever had those times when you just want to escape from the reality you were in? Wishing that you would just disappear from the face of the earth and never come back? Or put a gun on your head and end it all. All of these emotions mixed like a whirlwind inside my head as I stare at my reflection, flashbacks of what my life had been come before my eyes.       

I would smoke alone on the rooftop and think about what is happening to me; think about why I let myself be like this. I was never like this before, I was different. I was a ball of sunshine that radiates happiness to people. I was a beacon of dreams for my Mother.          

And now I am a flower dying in autumn, withering every second that counts. It feels like nothing will do to save me, to save me from what I have become. It sucks to feel hopeless, to lose the passion you once had when you were younger.

Thinking about my mother brings tears to my eyes. It’s her death anniversary today. She used to tell me how unusual I am; she said I have a free spirit, a chameleon soul. I never really understand why she thinks that. But I always believe everything that she tells me. She was my best friend. She was the only person that I could talk to who would not judge me. And for that I am grateful.

But even though I have my mom’s guidance ever since I was little, I still have a lot of _what ifs_ and regrets. I can still remember how it all begun, I was a college student, 18 years of age, I was alone, no money and stupid. And I found myself wanting more.

It’s ridiculous that I don’t really know what it was that I really wanted.   

But all I know is that I want a different life. I wish I wasn’t born as Darcy Lewis. I wish I was a different person.

I wiped the tears that reached my cheeks and accidentally smudged the already ruined eyeliner on my eyes. I suddenly feel dirty staring at my reflection in the mirror on the far end of the room. I am sitting naked on the bed that I know isn’t mine, with a burly man beside me.

I looked like shit and I felt like shit.

I can still smell the strawberries and champagne on my fingertips and the heady scent of what happened last night. I can still vividly remember how _euphoric_ I felt with him. How happy and _pleasured_ we were with each other. Every time I lay beside him my mind goes into overdrive, I couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to be his wife, to be the one waiting for him in the penthouse, to be the one who takes care of him, to be the one who loves him. I am sure as hell he won’t cheat if I was his wife.

But fuck that, this is just a sporadic thing; Steve Rogers has a beautiful wife and he wouldn’t want his name to be tainted with the likes of me. Those thoughts made me angry even more.

 

I’ll shot Steve first. I’ll aim it on the back of his pretty head. And then I’ll kill myself. It’ll be grand when they find us naked and bathed in our own blood.  

 

I let my tears fall freely as I stand and head to the bathroom, picking up my clothes strewn all over the floor on my way, holding myself from screaming. With a glance on Steve’s phone buzzing on the nightstand I shut the door with a thud. That redhead bitch must be fucking another guy, that’s for sure. I mean who the hell goes on a vacation every month alone? And she’s a _housewife_.

 

When the tub is half full I climbed in and let my head relax, the feeling of the water pouring down my head calms my nerves a little bit. I finally stopped crying after a few minutes and so I let my eyes close.    

 

_Knock. Knock._ Damn I’m already comfortable. “Darcy, can you hurry up, I’ve got to go the airport.” He said behind the door, I can hear him bustling about in the room, probably fixing our mess. That only means one thing though.

 

“Alright, I’m almost done.” I hollered sweetly, too sweet for my liking.

 

After a few minutes I was out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head. I’m already wearing the skirt that Steve bought for me himself and the super clingy top that he chose for me to wear as well. Steve loves to dress me up like one of those pin up girls from the 50’s. My hair was even curled last night. That shit is his kind of kink. I kind a got used to it and now I am always sporting a vintage look, and of course I do it for him.

 

“I’m surprised that your _wife_ is early this time.” I said with caution, fixing myself in front of the mirror at the same time I was watching his movements.

 

“Yeah, me too,” he replied disinterestedly and heads towards the bathroom. I shouldn’t have told him that. The second time that we met a few months ago he irritably told me to never mention his wife whenever we’re together. And I need to remind myself that I am nothing _to him_. I’m just a… yeah even in my mind I feel ashamed to say that I am a mistress, clinging to a married man for love and money.

 

I sprayed some perfume behind my ears and on my wrists, I’m all set to go but I’ve decided to wait for Steve, he always sends me home in the morning, and I love how he caresses my hand as we drive.

 

I was checking my phone when Steve went out the bathroom, he’s already dressed and he seemed surprised to see me. “Oh you’re still here. Darcy I’m sorry, but can you just take a cab today? I’m really in a hurry; Nat- my wife’s family is in town with her.” he stammered.

 

I was internally screaming and cursing at him, I couldn’t fake a smile anymore but I calmly answered, “Yeah its’ okay.”

 

I stand from where I am sitting. Steve is still looking straight at me, and I hold on our stare contest for like ten seconds, I thought he was going to pounce on me and he’s going to tell me that he’s divorcing that bitch and he’ll be with me, until his phone is buzzing again.

   “I’ll just give you a call, and I’ll deposit _it_ later.” He told me and he answered his phone. “Yes I am on my way,” he was talking to her now but I tiptoed to plant a sensual kiss on the side of Steve’s lips, he grabbed and squeezed my behind letting me savor the taste and smell of his aftershave.

 “Alright I love you.” I heard him ends the call with the 3 words 8 letters and that made me go crazy again. I stared at his eyes, my vision becoming blurry again. Before any tears fall from my eyes, I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door. I heard it slammed shut behind me as I hurried to the elevator, choking a sob I hugged myself and fell to the floor, thinking about what my mom would do in times like these, but that’s bullshit, she was a legal wife, she was the one who got cheated on, I would not be able to relate to her story, Natasha would, definitely. That thought made me hate Natasha even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story here! I hope you liked it! So what do you think? Please comment down below I would appreciate it a lot, suggestions are welcome to! This story is inspired by Lana Del Rey's songs by the way.


End file.
